


Lost Boy [L.s. Version]

by SottoMonroe



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Top!Harry, b!louis, bottom!Louis, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SottoMonroe/pseuds/SottoMonroe
Summary: Kidnapped at age 6, a teen must adjust to a normal life when he reunited with his mother and other family members 11 years later. Just my version of the lifetime movie. It'll be slightly but majorly different different of course.





	1. Chapter 1 (Found)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can get this story finished on here faster than wattpad. But I got kinda sick of wattpad so I'm posting my works on here. Enjoy!

I see news reporters all over the places as I walk into the police building, flashing lights come my way and I flinch backwards. Each on asking questions after question. I don't know what's happening but all I know is that I've been missing for 11 years. I didn't even realize how long I'd been gone, did my parents look for me? Did they even try and find me ? They've probably given up by now....I know I would've. 

"Okay these me- police officers are going to ask you a few questions Louis, is that okay? " the therapist asks me. I give her a nodding of confirmation. I really don't wanna talk.  
"So Louis, can you tell us what these men looked like?" One officer asked me. But I didn't speak. He let out a breathe of air. Trying to stay calm for my sake. 

"Louis, I know this is difficult and you might not want to speak but, we'd really appreciate if you'd talk with us just for a little while." The officer said. Still I didn't speak. 

"Do you want to nod instead ? would that be better than speaking? Hmm?" My therapist asked. I nodded. That seeming like a better plan then speaking. 

"Perfect. So Louis I want you to point to a height on this sheet of paper and it'll let us know how tall these men were." Again, I nodded. 

He pushed the paper in front of me and I looked at the different heights there were. 5"4 haha no. 5"5 not even. 5"6 closer. 5"7, 5"8, 5"9 and 5"10. No, none of these are the height. 

"Are these any of the heights of the men might have been Louis?" I shake my head no. 

"We have another chart if you want to look at that?" The officer tells me. I again shake my head in agreement. 

He passes me another paper with even teller heights on them. I scan the paper with my index finger, searching for the correct one. Until I come to a stop when I have the right height. 6"0 exactly. My kidnapper had to have been 6"0 exactly. 

"Good job Louis! This is perfect now all we need is the face, body shape and shoe length and I think that'll be all but if we need more we'll call you." The officer smiled at me and I gave him a timid smile back. 

 

After getting done with all the questioning, it was time for me to meet my family again. I haven't seen them in awhile....they probably haven't been looking for me I bet not even- no I can't think about that he was 6 just like I was I shouldn't be surprised if he doesn't remember me. Although it would be nice to be remembered. 

The officer that was in the room with me during my questioning was leading me and my therapist, Jo (she has to be everywhere with me in case I freak out) down the hallway to a room where it looked like a visiting area for prisoners. 

I walk into the door that the officer held open for me, to see a woman who looked like she was in her 40's long chestnut brown hair, next to her is a man that just be around the same age but with a greyish looking beard. They smile at me the biggest smile I've seen in years. The woman looks like she's about to cry, so does the male. 

I turn to the officer with a confused look, who are these people? Should I know them? 

"These are your parents Louis." Jo, my therapist says. 

I stand shocked. They look so much older than I remember but, maybe that's because I've been away for years. 11 years to be exact. 

"My baby boy, I've missed you so much." The no name woman says to me. She tries to hug me but I flinch away from her touch. The hurt look on her face makes me sad on the inside, she must really want a hug. 

"It's okay Mrs. and Mr. Tomlinson Louis here hasn't had any affection shown to him in years. He was tortured and raped, so it'll take time before he can even get used to being around people and even sleeping normally." Jo says, she knows everything of what happened to me. I had to tell someone. 

"That's perfectly fine but, when can we take him home?" My supposed mother asked. The officer responded "today actually, would YOU both come with me to sign his release papers?" 

"Why does he have release papers?" The wom- mother asked. 

"Since he's underage our precinct is required to take precautions and have release paper in case someone is lying then we'll have it on file." 

"Okay. Makes since." 

As they walk out of the door with the officer, Jo comes over to me and brings me to the table sitting down. I know she's going to have one of her talks with me. She's been doing it for two years now. 

"I know this is a lot to take in Louis, and I know...that it's been years since you've seen them. I mean when we found you you were only 14 just barely about to be 15 and you haven't seen them in years. But you've warmed up to me in just two so I know you'll do fine with them. Okay?" She asks me giving me a smile. 

"I understand Jo and thank you." I say giving her a smile back. 

 

"Now Louis if you need anything, anything at all just call me you have my number, alright? " I could tell that Jo had grown attached to me and I her as well. 

I nod. Getting into the car with my "family" and buckling my seat belt. I look out of the window and wave at Jo her waving back at me as the car took off to god knows where. 

I just hope I haven't missed too much.


	2. Chapter 2 (welcome home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ! :)

We pull up into the really big two story house and of course I'm in shock at how nice the outside is, I've never seen anything like this before. The woman (my mother) stops the car in the drive way, pulling the key out of the ignition and turning toward where I'm sitting in the back seat. 

"This is our home. We used to live in a smaller place but ...when you were kidnapped, I couldn't bare to see the same things that reminded me of you." She says her eyes swelling with tears. "So we move here but don't worry I kept everything you owned from when you were 6, even your favorite blanket. But you probably don't remember what it looks like...." she trails off turning back around to the front of the car. Her husband (my father) rubbing her back in comfort. I guess my leaving took a toll on her emotionally. 

"It's okay you don't have to cry, I'm here now and I'll never leave again." I say. trying to say something to comfort her. I feel bad she missed out on a lot. 

I hear a small gasp. Her turning to face me in shock. Then, she tries to hug me from the front of the car but I again flinch away from her touch. Hurt crosses her face and she pulls back from me getting out of the car and walking towards the door at a quick pace. 

"Don't worry son it not your fault, she just really missed you more than you'd know...we all did. She just needs time." He says getting out of the car as well heading toward the house. 

All? Who else is there? From what I remember it was just me, mom, and dad...so who is all? I shake my head and hop out of the car grabbing my bag of stuff I've had for the pass two years when I was living with Jo. I miss her already. Maybe I'll call her when everyone's else is asleep. 

I enter the house and immediately I'm frozen in my place I see a whole bunch of people looking at me. Who are these people? 

"Everyone Louis is not as most of you and some of you remember him, so please be gentle. He's still in a bad position and there can be zero physical contact. Meaning no hugging, touch or anything physical. Understand?" There were collective nods from everyone in the house. 

"Louis you might not remember since you were only 6 at the time but this is your family. There's grandma and grandpa over there, aunt Michelle there and her daughter raven, plus your cousins...." I tune him out as I see a mop of curly hair staring at me with a small smile. He looks so familiar but I can't remember him. My father seems to notice my staring and waves over the curly headed boy.

"Louis this is Harry, you remember Louis? " Harry smiles at me shyly. 

"Yea how could I forget." He says in a whisper. I stare at him quizzicality. I can't remember who he is. 

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit, I'm gonna go see what your mothers up too." I shake my head nodding and not really paying attention. Still trying to figure out harry importance to me. 

"It's alright if you don't remember me we were only six at the time so it's not really surprising." Harry said. Me only staring at him still processing and trying to rack my brain for any information. 

"Sorry but who are you? Like to me." He smiles. I like his smile. 

"We were friends when we were little before...you know...yea" he says looking down trying to hide his pain.  
"When I found out what happened to you I kind of cried." He laughs it off trying to lighten the mood I guess. 

"Why did you cry-" 

"Harry" he says cutting me off. 

"-right Harry why did you cry? " 

"Because you were my best friend Louis and well you were also my first-" he was cut off by my dad coming over to us

"Sorry Harry but I have someone that'd really like to meet Louis." My dad says. Trying to get me to come along without touching me. 

"Wait, Harry was just about to tell me something. You can go on if you'd like" I say to him. I really wanna know what he was going to say. Maybe it'd help my memory a bit. 

"No, it's...uh it's nothing just go have a reunion I'll catch up later." He gives me a small smile and a wave before he turns away to talk to some girl. 

 

After everyone left I was shown a room by my dad, I haven't seen my mom since the car incident. I hope she's not mad at me for not hugging her. I didn't mean it I just can't be touched. I unpacked the small amount of clothes I had and was told by my dad that dinner would be ready in 10. I was told Harry would be joining us. I wish there was a memory in my brain that could help me remember who he was to me. I wish I hadn't been pulled away so he could have finished what he was saying. 

I get up from the bed and walk down stairs to see Harry in the living room with my dad. They're watching tv. Tv...how I've missed tv. When I was with those men, I wasn't allowed to watch tv, I was told to stare at the wall and don't make a sound. I remember one of those men constantly touching me, I shake my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts, I don't wanna remember that this is my new beginning.

I walk over to them and sit down on the couch far away from them. Harry notices this and tries to move closer but I shake my head at him silently telling him that that's far enough. 

"Dinners ready!" My mother- who's name I recently learned was Nikola- called to us. We all got up at the same time and headed over. 

"Can I eat in my room please?" I can't sit here with them trying to pretend nothing is wrong. Nikola giving me a look of hurt. 

"Well I don't think that's- " she's cut off by my dad telling me it's okay. I smile great-fully and grab my food heading back up stairs. 

Once in my room after shutting the door. I put my plate on some desk and sit down on the bed. Then, I hear a small knock on the door.

"Louis? Son, can I come in a minute?" I really am against talking to him but he's the only one that hasn't tried to rush me. He understands. I say a small sure and he twist the door knob to come in. 

_______________________________

A/N: okay so I'm gonna continue this chapter on the other one witch is chapter 3 (welcome home pt2) I'm already at like 1188 words so as you can see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts? Let me know ! Helpful feed back is welcomed :)


End file.
